fillyfandomcom-20200222-history
Filly toy commercials
Glitter Edition.]] As a toy brand with strong local popularities, the Filly toy commercials were a given. Usually just toy demonstrations with 3D CGI sections mixed in, the events that happen in these advertisements are absolutely nothing like anything that actually happens in the toy brands they are promoting, making their contradictions amusing, and in the wildest cases, epic. Ordered in rough chronological order of their sets: Filly Fairy Italian fifteen-second ad: After an odd pronunciation of "fairy" (Faei-ree), and starting on a very different song than those of the later ads, a lot of Fairy Fillies morphs into each other. A human girl kisses her Melian toy, and the wings of the many Fairy toys glow faintly in the dark, and so does the gems in Magic's horn. In fact, his gems are even sparkling. Ten-second magazine ad: Magic is priding a new issue of the German Filly magazine, in which the included toy of him has pink fur for some reason. He is also priding a magic sticker album, in which the stickers include Magic actually showing his horn magic with a swirling spell, and a white unicorn with red and purple hair (Miss Magic?) uses a binocular. Filly Unicorn General twenty-second ad: Filly shows off in a lot of sparkles, and we see two young human girls pointing out of a closed window, and they turn out to be on the top floor of the Iridia tower. A rainbow emits from the tower, and Iridia is shown standing on a much larger patch of grass than anywhere before or after. Also on the grass patch is a collection of Unicorn Filly toys, to which the two girls are sliding down the rainbow to get to, and we're just five seconds in. A lot of playing around later, five of the Unicorn Fillies emit a rainbow from their horns, with one colour beam per Filly, which provides for a way for a CGI Princess Sparkle to get to the rest. Filly Elves Magic Tree House playset: An animated intro section starts with a wide shot of the Emocia tree, zooming in on the waterfall and a row of lilies. The lilies bloom and some Elf Fillies were in them all along. After some playing around with the set, Isabella casts a light spell with her wand that she happens to have. In between some more playing around, some of the scenery turn out to glow in the dark. Filly Ice Fairy General twenty-second ad: Filly is shown skating her way into the Ice Fairy logo, and two girls are playing around to show off the glow trails the Ice Fairies emit when they skate on the ice rink, usually resulting in non-shaped or even unsettling trail formations. Filly Witchy General twenty-second ad: Two human girls that both hold wands, release some light drizzle on themselves from their wands, and suddenly become dressed like Abra and Cadabra. Just then, the five known members of the Mysterious family are flying without brooms, but are galloping with their hooves in contrast to non-broom flights in the Witchy comics, and are descending from the night sky to circle around a campfire outside a castle. Not many meters away are Abra and Cadabra (the Fillys, that is) looking like they're just about to finish a touching musical song. After some playing around, the girls' wands make the Witchys' capes glow in the dark. The ad ends with a toy that has been trapped in a blindbag pack and is struggling with all of its might to get out of it. Filly Butterfly General twenty-second ad: An animated intro with five Butterfly Fillies flying, as in actually flying, towards a rose that is about to bloom, and inside it is Princess Scarlet. She flies off while emitting a short-lived rainbow trail, and lands in the hand of a human girl. A set of Butterfly Filly toys pop up on the grass quickly, and there's some playing around, though not without one of the girls kissing her Valentina toy. Bea morphs first into Victoria and then Valentina. The ad ends with the old usual mention of Simba being replaced with one of Dracco, due to Simba getting their German Filly license withdrawn by Dracco. Filly Stars General twenty-second ad: The ad begins by throwing the viewer partway through the loud refrain of a song, of an indeterminate pop-rock style. The sky in the background is pastel pink, the star constellations in the sky have lines drawn between their stars, and there's a meteor rain going on, which unfortunately is the kind of rain you'd expect to see from water rain in a thunderstorm. A meteor hits the ground very close to the camera and from the collision boom comes Queen Cassiopeia. She flies off and catches up with Princess Zodia, and they create a spark when their horns meet. A bunch of Stars toys are seen in a gloomy landscape, with ground fog, leafless red trees and rocky ground. Some playing around later, including one girl stroking Cara's wing, Cassiopeia and Zodia create a new sparkle, causing astrology signs to appear next to Pisca and Hypnia. Category:Media